


Some Other Place Art Post

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean Winchester - Freeform, AU Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean/AU!Sam/AU!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: When Dean goes through the rift to Purgatory, he finds himself some place else instead. It’s one of Chuck’s worlds, and there’s a Sam and Dean there who have figured out a way to trick Chuck and save their world. They just need a little help from Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Wincest Big Bang 2020





	Some Other Place Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).



> Story: [Live Journal](https://amypond45.livejournal.com/102480.html) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101347%3EA03)
> 
> Art: [Live Journal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/24255.html)

__**Banner:  
** [ ](https://imgur.com/9gfe9mN)


End file.
